User blog:Unbacked0/Death Battle: Fastest to Slowest
Introduction This blog will be a group of lists which has every character that has been in a Death Battle and ranks them from fastest to slowest. If any character has unknown stats then they will be listed in the unknown section. If any character has the same Speed Tier then they will share the same rank. The Tier that will be used is the characters highest tier even if it is the tier for one of their forms. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Lists (W.I.P.) Season 1 *'1)' Vegeta, Metal Sonic (Season 1) Hypersonic *'2)' Starscream Supersonic+ *'3)' Rogue (Marvel), Spawn, Spider-Man Supersonic *'4)' Boba Fett, Harry Potter Subsonic *'5)' Samus Aran, Felicia, Taokaka, Kratos, Doomguy, Master Chief, Link Superhuman *'Unknown)' Shang Tsung, Akuma, Goomba, Koopa, Mika Haggar, Zangief, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, Zitz, Riptor, Yoshi, Bomberman, Dig Dug, Luke Skywalker, Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Doctor Eggman, Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Cloud Strife, Pikachu, Blanka Season 2 *'1)' Segata Sanshiro, Chuck Norris Immeasurable *'2)' Astro Boy Sub-Relativistic+ *'3)' Mega Man (Season 2) Massively Hypersonic *'4) '''Knuckles the Echidna, Donkey Kong '''High Hypersonic' *'5)' Ivy Valentine, Buck O'Hare, Gamera, Captain America, Sol Badguy Hypersonic *'6) '''Strider Hiryu '''Supersonic+' *'7)' He-Man, Ryu Hayabusa, RoboCop, Wolverine, Raiden (Metal Gear) Supersonic *'8)' Tails, Gaara Transonic *'9) '''Lion-O, Gundam Epyon, Deathstroke, Guts, Hercule Satan '''Subsonic' *'10)' Beast (X-Men), Goliath, Doctor Doom Superhuman *'11)' Sam Fisher, Solid Snake Athletic Human *'12)' Dan Hibiki Normal Human *'Unknown)' M. Bison, Shao Kahn, Fox McCloud, Terminator, Luigi, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Sektor, Fulgore, Scorpion (Mortal Kombat), Toph, Majin Buu, Nightmare (Soul Calibur), Ragna, Tifa Lockhart, Green Arrow Season 3 *'1) '''The Flash '''FTL+' *'2) '''Ratchet & Clank, Quicksilver' FTL''' *'3) '''Dante '''Hypersonic+' *'4) '''Bayonetta, The Hulk, Roronoa Zoro '''Hypersonic' *'5)' Jak & Daxter, Pinkie Pie Supersonic *'5)' The Scout, Amy Rose Subsonic *'6) '''Terry Bogard '''Athletic Human' *'7) '''Ramona Flowers '''Normal Human' *'Unknown)' Bowser, Ken Masters, Sweet Tooth, The Meta Season 4 *'1)' Voltron MFTL+ *'2) '''Ichigo Kurosaki '''FTL' *'3) '''Android 18 '''Massively Hypersonic' *'4) '''Metal Sonic '''High Hypersonic' *'5) '''Lucario, Renamon, Vergil, Natsu Dragneel '''Hypersonic+' *'6) '''Portgas D. Ace, Sub-Zero, Shredder '''Supersonic' *'7) '''Shovel Knight, Scrooge McDuck '''Subsonic' *'8)' Bane, Smokey the Bear, McGruff the Crime Dog Superhuman *'9) '''Lara Croft '''Athletic Human' *'10)' Nathan Drake Normal Human *'Unknown) '''Megazord, Balrog, T.J. Combo Season 5 *'1) Doctor Fate, Darkseid '''MFTL+ *'2) '''Sora '''FTL' *'3) '''Jotaro Kujo, Samurai Jack '''Relativistic+' *'4) '''Afro Samurai '''Relativistic' *'5) '''Jin Kazama '''Sub-Relativistic' *'6) '''Optimus Prime '''Massively Hypersonic+' *'7) '''Lucy (Elfen Lied) '''Massively Hypersonic' *'8) '''Raven (DC), RX-78-2 Gundam '''High Hypersonic' *'9)' Nightwing Hypersonic *'10) '''Kenshiro, Leon Kennedy '''Supersonic' *'11) '''Crash Bandicoot '''Peak Human' *'12) '''Frank West '''Normal Human' Season 6 *'1) '''MegaMan.EXE, King Dedede, Green Lantern, Ben Tennyson '''MFTL+' *'2) '''Mega Man X, Lobo, Hiei '''FTL' *'3)' Mega Man (Season 6) Relativistic+ *'4)' Pit, Dracula Relativistic *'5)' Weiss Schnee, Mitsuru Kirijo, Tatsumaki Massively Hypersonic+ *'6)' Wario, Aang, Shigeo Kageyama Massively Hypersonic *'7) '''Mega Man Volnutt, Mechagodzilla '''High Hypersonic' *'8) '''Widowmaker, Black Widow, Johnny Cage, Edward Elric '''Hypersonic' *'9) '''Captain Falcon '''Supersonic' All Seasons *'1)' Segata Sanshiro, Chuck Norris Immeasurable *'2) '''Voltron, Doctor Fate, Darkseid, MegaMan.EXE, King Dedede, Green Lantern, Ben Tennyson '''MFTL+' *'3) '''The Flash '''FTL+' *'4) '''Ratchet & Clank, Quicksilver, Ichigo Kurosaki, Sora, Mega Man X, Lobo, Hiei '''FTL' *'5) '''Jotaro Kujo, Samurai Jack, Mega Man (Season 6) '''Relativistic+' *'6)' Pit, Afro Samurai, Dracula''' Relativistic''' *'7)' Astro Boy Sub-Relativistic+ *'8)' Jin Kazama Sub-Relativistic *'9) '''Optimus Prime, Weiss Schnee, Mitsuru Kirjio, Tatsumaki '''Massively Hypersonic+' *'10)' Mega Man (Season 2), Android 18, Lucy (Elfen Lied), Wario, Aang, Shigeo Kageyama Massively Hypersonic *'11) '''Knuckles the Echidna, Donkey Kong, Metal Sonic (Season 4), Raven (DC), RX-78-2 Gundam, Mega Man Volnutt, Mechagodzilla '''High Hypersonic' *'12) '''Dante, Lucario, Renamon, Vergil, Natsu Dragneel '''Hypersonic+' *'13)' Vegeta, Metal Sonic (Season 1), Ivy Valentine, Buck O'Hare, Gamera, Captain America, Sol Badguy, Bayonetta, The Hulk, Roronoa Zoro, Nightwing, Widowmaker, Black Widow Johnny Cage, Edward Elric Hypersonic *'14)' Starscream, Strider Hiryu Supersonic+ *'15)' Rogue (Marvel), Spawn, Spider-Man, He-Man, Ryu Hayabusa, RoboCop, Wolverine, Raiden (Metal Gear), Jak & Daxter, Pinkie Pie, Portgas D. Ace, Sub-Zero, Shredder, Kenshiro, Leon Kennedy, Captain Falcon Supersonic *'16)' Tails, Gaara Transonic *'17) '''Boba Fett, Harry Potter, Lion-O, Gundam Epyon. Deathstroke, Guts, Hercule Satan, The Scout, Amy Rose, Shovel Knight, Scrooge McDuck '''Subsonic' *'18)' Samus Aran, Felicia, Taokaka, Kratos, Doomguy, Master Chief, Link, Beast (X-Men), Goliath, Doctor Doom, Bane, Smokey the Bear, McGruff the Crime Dog Superhuman *'19) '''Crash Bandicoot '''Peak Human' *'20)' Sam Fisher, Solid Snake, Terry Bogard, Lara Croft Athletic Human *'21)' Dan Hibiki, Ramona Flowers, Nathan Drake, Frank West Normal Human *'Unknown)' Shang Tsung, Akuma, Goomba, Koopa, Mika Haggar, Zangief, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, Zitz, Riptor, Yoshi, Bomberman, Dig Dug, Luke Skywalker, Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Doctor Eggman, Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Cloud Strife, Pikachu, Blanka, M. Bison, Shao Kahn, Fox McCloud, Terminator, Luigi, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Sektor, Fulgore, Scorpion (Mortal Kombat), Toph, Majin Buu, Nightmare (Soul Calibur), Ragna, Tifa Lockhart, Green Arrow, Bowser, Ken Masters, Sweet Tooth, The Meta, Megazord, Balrog, T.J. Combo Category:Blog posts Category:Unbacked0